April Fools
by PaperbackWriter13
Summary: Rule #115: I will not dress as Voldy and his Death Eaters for April Fools Day. One-shot. I will make more of these "Things I Must Not Do At Hogwarts" fanfics. Let it be noted that I created my own list though.


Chapter One: The Joke

.

It was a relatively normal day for Harry Potter. Well, as normal as you can get. Until Fred and George Weasley sat across him.

"Hiya Harry," Fred said brightly.

"Fancy seeing you here on this glorious," George added.

"Splendid."

"Amazing."

"What do you want?" Harry cut in.

"We want to go out with a bang."

"And as its April Fools tomorrow-"

"-we want you to help us."

"You and Ronnie, Hermie, Gin-Gin, Neville, Lovegood, and anyone else you can manage."

"On second thoughts just the aforementioned please."

"Yes, the Toad would notice if too many students were missing for this."

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked again cautiously.

The twins smiled. "Meet us in the room of requirement at eight tonight. Oh, maybe let in Thomas on this, eh? He's an artist. We're gunna need that." The twins got up and left happily.

Harry shook his head. He headed over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Luna?" He asked.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Luna Lovegood said brightly. "You've got Whackspurts flying around your head you know."

"Right, well, the twins want you to be at the room of requirement at eight. Me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville will be there too."

"Okay," Luna said dreamily. "I'll be there then."

"Great," Harry replied. He headed over to Neville. "Neville, just come to the room of requirement at eight. I dunno what the twins want, but I'm going too."

Neville just nodded bewildered.

"Ginny!" Harry called.

"Oh, hey Harry," Ginny answered. "What do you need?"

"The twins need us to come to the room of requirement at eight."

"Alrighty then. What for?"

"Going out with a bang."

"Oh, dear."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said dryly.

—•—––—

(The next day)

.

The great hall was filled with students and teachers talking happily. Then the doors burst open.

"Give me Harry Potter!" Lord Voldemort demanded. His mouth twitched upward slightly, but no one noticed as it was to faint for notice.

"Who are you?" Professor Umbridge said sweetly.

"Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said calmly. He twirled his wand. The students screamed in fear. "Now. I will leave the school untouched, aside from . . . mud . . . blood filth, if you give me Harry Potter." Voldemort seemed to struggle to say mudblood.

"He's not here," Dean Thomas said. He glared at Voldemort. "Never came down for breakfast. Never woke up actually."

"Where's Granger then?"

"Sleeping," Lavender Brown stuttered.

"Weasley?"

"Sleeping. All four actually."

Voldemort grumbled. "We'll just wait for him shall we?"

"My Lord," a heavily lidded woman said deeply. "My lord, might I torture some students."

"No, Bellatrix," Voldemort snapped. He sat down at the closest table which happened to be the Gryffindor table. He ate some treacle tart. "That's yummy," he mumbled.

"My lord!" A death eater hissed pointedly.

"Please my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Fine," Voldemort agreed reluctantly. "But no Slytherins. I need followers."

"Hm," Bellatrix said staring at the students. "Who first?"

"Stop right there!"

Voldemort and his death eaters turned around.

"Lupin," Voldemort sneered.

"Voldemort," Remus Lupin mocked. He trembled still.

A large black dog trotted in. The dog froze before growling at Voldemort.

"Ah, you brought your dog," Voldemort said, emphasizing on dog.

"Yes," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Stupify!" Voldemort cried. Remus blocked it easily, which surprised the werewolf.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort tried. Once again he was blocked easily.

The dog turned into Sirius Black. "Okay, that's it!" He growled at Voldemort. "Bring it on!"

Voldemort hesitated. That was all Sirius needed. "Confrigno!" Sirius yelled. "Reducto! Conjunctivitis! Stupify! Expulso!" He rounded off a few more spells.

"Protego!" Voldemort shouted hastily.

"What have you done to my godson!" Sirius yelled.

"No need to yell, Sir-Black. And Potter is sleeping, we were just waiting for him to come down."

"Oh," Sirius deflated. "So you haven't hurt him? Because if you have-wait." Sirius stopped. "How do you know Harry's my godson? Lily and James sure as hell did not sent you a birth notification saying I was his godfather."

Voldemort looked like a deer in headlights. "Wormtail told me," he said confidently after a few seconds.

"Did he now?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Well, Wormtail was there, he knows what happened. So how did I react?" Sirius seemed triumphant when Voldemort remained silent.

"You, er, fainted," Voldemort guessed.

"What? How, but, you, how?" Sirius asked helplessly. "How'd you know that?"

"You fainted!" A death eater asked snickering. "Wow, Sirius, never expected that. Oh, and why are you here!"

"Aw, man!" Voldemort suddenly whinnied. "Hermione! You ruined it!"

"Actually, I don't think any of us counted on Lupin or Sirius showing up mate," Ron Weasley said, pulling off his death eater costume.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she pulled off her mask. "Sorry, but I reacted badly. I forgot about acting as a death eater."

"Finite," Bellatrix said, turning back to Ginny Weasley. "That was fun!"

"Yes," Luna Lovegood agreed. She took her outfit off reviling her Hogwarts robes.

"I was sure we blew it when You-Know-Who couldn't say mudblood," Neville Longbottom complained.

"Tada!" The twins said as they appeared from the death eater cloths.

"Who was Voldemort then?" Remus asked confused.

"Me. Finite!" Voldemort turned to Harry Potter. He swiped at the white make-up on his face to revile his scar. "I thought I blew it too, Neville."

"How?" Sirius sputtered.

"Sirius Black!" Umbridge screamed.

"No, no, he's innocent!" Ginny said quickly. She stepped in front of Sirius.

Harry however, simply stared at Sirius. "You fainted?" He gapped. "You weren't holding me were you?" He asked horrified.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Ah, yes, but Moony here caught you, but no one caught me," he pouted.

"Uh," Harry could only stare at Sirius in worry.

"Arrest him!"

"Stupify!" Five voices cried at the same time. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Remus.

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly. "Although, I think we all have wanted to do that."

Sirius grinned. "Free shots!" He called. "Take a free shot at this test toad. Need help practicing a spell? Step right up! Testing dummy right here!"

"Sirius!" Hermione screeched. "She's a teacher!"

"She's a toad," Sirius insisted.

"Teacher!"

"Toad!"

"Teacher!"

"Toad!"

"Teacher!"

"Teacher!"

"Yes!" Hermione said triumphantly.

Sirius stared at her. "But you were supposed to say toad," he whined. "James, Remy, and Evans always fell for it!"

Hermione shrugged. "Oh well."

"We forgot to mention something," the twins said grinning wickedly.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George chorused together.

.

 **A/N: Yes, I know that was a really crappy ending, but maybe I'll fix it up in another chapter.**


End file.
